The HPxOver I refuse to name
by Doomschneider
Summary: rated for general style.HPxYYH.my stupid version that won't leave me alone.after fith book.i don't even know what's gonna happen, but one major twist:the guys aren't students.1 more word:KURONUE
1. Chapter 1

HPX 1- the HPxOver with no name.

Yeah, this is really stupid, but I was bored and had to do something, so here this is. It was supposed to be tertiary, but that didn't happen. I hate this thing b/c it keeps getting in the way of my beloved ALATIL (another fic I'm trying to get going). Anyway, since these are so stupid, I refuse to give these chapters, or even this story, names.

Here's chapter one.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((start chapter 1))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kurama woke dully to the faint but growing music from his radio. Gods, how he loved that music/buzzer switch. He laid there lazily for a moment. Glorious Saturday. Come to think of it, glorious break.

The summer session was out. Now his break truly began. No more colleagues, no more books, no more undergrads' dirty looks. He loved the young scholars and their burning passion for horticulture, no mistake; but they were young, fresh, andjust out of the nest. The summer session was the worst. For the most part, it was when the Froshies slumped into the desks hoping to get a crash coarse to fulfill a credit. They just didn't understand. Like small, green shoots, just transferred from pots to the garden, they were just getting a feel for life and still thought they were invincible. It wasn't that bad. He had been in that stage for over a hundred years, he just didn't have the patience for it now that he was over it.

True, he had volunteered for the Bio 101 summer semester, but it was only to supplement his meager first-year professor's salary. Kuwabara in med school (God help us all), Keiko fresh from college, and Hiei scarce, Yuusuke's wages as part-time with the local law enforcement and Kurama's as a professor were the only sources of decent income that their relatively large household could count on.

He, Yuusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, and occasionally Yukina shared this roof. Hiei would periodically grace them with is presence, but unless they were on a mission, he rarely stayed with them. Keiko and Kuwabara held entry level jobs. Touya was a part-time file clerk. Jin, for certain reasons, was unable to hold a job in the ningen-kai and aided Hiei in upholding the funds on the makai end. No one asked how.

It was Koenma's idea that they live together. It was easier to communicate, he insisted. Kurama enjoyed his friends' company, but with people so different and so similar at the same time, there were bound to be conflicts. In such occurrences, there was no where to escape. Not to mention more than half of the house was youkai. Demons didn't live together well; especially males. No matter how good of friends they were, energies ran high—thus tensions and temper.

Then there was the 'Familiarity breeds contempt' factor. Not every minute, mind you, but space every once in a while is important to maintaining friendships. It was not uncommon for one or two of them to take up residence at the temple for a month or two at a time. They were lucky Hiei didn't show often. Such a thing would be disasterous.

The house was unusually quiet for 9:00 on a Saturday morning. Where was everyone? He ticked them off in his mind. Yuusuke checked in with Koenma once a month. Keiko would be grocery shopping; Touya, doing something quiet in his and Jin's room. Jin would be annoying him or ziiping around somewhere enjoying the summer air. Kuwabara: no doubt sleeping and Hiei: never showed.

Hail Saturday! For all Practical intents and purposes, he had the entire house to himself.

Kurama turned onto his back, locked his hands above his head, and reached his toes all the way to the end of the futon mat. Stretching from his wrists above his head to his toes somewhere around seven feet below them, he twisted his middle right and left to relieve the tension in his back and midsection. One of the consequences of being both a fox and a human: sleeping in a ball and feeling it in the morning.

Relaxing again, he became about a half-foot shorter. He dropped his arms where they were and sunk into the soft bed. For some reason he'd always found the contrast of the sleepy warm blankets and the cool air of the rest of the room on his bare arms and shoulders +girls drool+ interesting.

He sighed, enjoying the sensation for a moment. He didn't _have_ to do anything. He could just lay here. Lazily, he poked a foot out of the covers, and found the radio/alarm toch-and-go. He tapped the button he'd become far too adept at finding with his toes and the music quieted and fled. Pulling his foot back under the covers before it got cold, he wriggled himself further under the covers, scrunching himself up slightly so his feet didn't stick out the other end. He was nearly asleep when…

Tap.

Tap tap.

"Mm?" Kurama moaned sleepily. He popped an eye open. Something was blocking most of the light that normally came from the small, ground-level window and threw most of the basement room into shadow. He eyed the window for the obstruction. It wasn't hard to miss. There, in broad day-light, as a large, brown barn owl. Clutched in its talons, was a wad of parchment. Not paper, parchment.

"What on earth?" he thought out loud as he pushed off the blankets and walked groggily to the window. He slid it aside to allow the bird in, but the animal would have nothing to do with it. Instead it simply held the papers out to him. He looked at them blankly. They appeared to be letters. In ancient-looking, purple, English script, the top one read:

_Professor Shuuichi Minamino_

_1234 Tokyo dr._

_Basement Bedroom_

_Bed in the South-west corner_

He took the stack and the owl flew off.

"Wow." He surveyed the room. There were indeed two futon mats on the floor: his in what he just realized for the first time was the South-west corner and Hiei's in the North-east. In addition, there was a trunk with a few useful items ant the foot of Hiei's bed, a bookcase, radio, a dresser by Kurama's, and two doors: one upstairs and one to a bathroom. "Koenma's getting creative."

He shuffled through the other letters.

_Sir Touya Koriyuki_

_At his leisure_

_Master Jin Kaze Tsukai_

_To return this afternoon_

_Detective Yuusuke Urumeishi_

_To return this evening_

_Master Hiei Jaganshi_

_When he sees fit to return_

KUrama snickered at these. The next, however, nearly made his heart stop.

_Meiter Victor Levi Kuronue_

_If Professor Minamino should find the means to relay this to him_

Kurama dropped the envelope and fell gracelessly on his behind where he sat, trembling violently, staring at the envelope as if it were a rabid dog. His breathing came in ragged gasps. He was at a loss. All he could do was stare in shock.

He didn't know where they were from or who had sent them, but these were _not_ from Koenma.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter 1)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

that was almost stupid, but I have had lay-ins like this. It's really nice. Anyway, there you go. Review, I guess.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

05-06-05


	2. Chapter 2

HPX 2

Soccergirl13: what the bloody f+ made you think that! No. it's not. There is an overabundance of those out there (no offense to anyone). You try fitting up to ten people in one house in Japan without sharing rooms. Sorry. That was rude. I just didn't think that there was anything to suggest that. I watch my stories carefully b/c my writing style can get weird. I don't like yaoi either (or any romance, for that matter). Thanks for reviewing and I hope I wasn't too rude. _Please_ keep reading.

Bluespark: yeah, that's why Hiei isn't there. Like I said, that'd be a disaster. Yes poor Kurama. I'm so mean. And what i just said about yaoi, i don't dislike it, i just don't care for it. this will indeed not be yaoi or romance, but don't let that turn you off. why do i mention this? found and read your bio. i hope that's not creepy. Thanks for r&r-ing. Please continue.

Yeah, I forgot to give my general warning. I'm not a very politically correct person, 'kay? I don't do romance of any kind, so don't go there (my fault for not telling people sooner), but the subject of sex can and probably will come up. I'm a teenager and I'm not at all sheltered. I curse. It's just what I do. They are words and are intended to be used. I don't kow how much it will come up b/c, frankly, I have no idea where this thing is going, but I read and write graphic fight scenes, so this is not for the weak of stomach. I think that's it. My other story's warning is much longer, but this covers it.

I noticed there is no disclaimer last chapter so here's what I have to say about that: f+ you. If you seriously think I own HP or YYH you're a flipping idiot. I'm in a bad mood 'kay? Here's your spooning chapter.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((start chapter 2)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yuusuke walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find it full. Jin was perched atop the counter. Touya stood like a marble statue on the floor next to him. Kurama sat at the kitchen table looking much more pale than usual. Keiko sat across form him seeming weighed down by just the somber air of the room. All but Keiko held what looked like a letter while two others lay unclaimed on the table. Kurama seemed in possession of a third, unopened one but it lay away from him on the table as if he were afraid of what it might say.

"What's all this?" he questioned, looking from the faces around the room to the two lonely letters on the table. He wasn't surprised to see his name on one of them. The rest of what was written on it really caught his attention.

_Detective Yuusuke Urameishi_

_To return this evening_

"Koenma's gotten creative." he marveled, picking the letter up. "When did these come? I was just with him."

"they're not from Koenma." Kurama mumbled and turned his own unopened letter so that Yuusuke could read it, even if with some difficulty. It was in what he recognized as English. When he read it a certain panic struck him.

_Meister Victor Levi Kuronue_

_If Professor Minamino should find the means to relay this to him_

"Kuronue, that was your partner."

"Yes."

"Who would know that you know him, but not know your name?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't he dead?"

"To the best of my knowledge."

"What does it say?"

"Do I look like I know!" Kurama snapped. Yuusuke stepped back in surprise. "Sorry." Kurama sighed.

"No. My fault. What do your guys' say?"

"They all say something different." Touya answered, "You'll have to read it."

Yuusuke looked cautiously and suspiciously opened the letter in case it was some sort of joke.

_Dear Mr. Urameishi,_

_Alloow me to introduce my self. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric_ _Brian Dumbledore, Head master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _(and many other titles and introductions that made Yuusuke's head hurt.)

He skipped over the rest of the sentence. Head of school, yada, yada, yada.

_An unfortunate vacancy in our position for instruction of Defense Against the Dark Arts has prompted me to search for a replacement. This search has led me toyou. I, as a representative of this educational institution, invite you to fill this position. The staff, students, and board of this school, along with myself, would be honored and delighted if you would humbly accept this invitation. Should you do so, please send a list of books and matierials your students will need for your class with your reply. We await your reply by July first._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus B. Dumbledore_

Yuusuke looked up at his friends, expecting them to burst out laughing. Not a face twitched.

"Some wizard school wants me to teach," he looked back down at the paper, "Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Touya nodded.

"Me. Teach." He looked at them incredulously. It still hadn't sunken in.

"We're just as surprised as you, detective." Touya's eyes glittered at his rip.

"Ha, ha." Yuusuke retorted dryly, "You guys are serious?"

Yes. They invited all of us to teach." Kurama seemed to have regained his composure.

"Koenma's _got_ to have something to do with this."

"Yes. Well, if he does," Keiko huffed, "he's got a lot of explaining to do. England, honestly."

"And Kuronue." Kurama breathed.

"He's a' least got t' know o' these wiz'rds an' such." Jin felt he'd been quiet for too long.

"There are definitely some questions that need to be answered." Touya added calmly.

"I whole-heartedly agree."

"Like I wasn't asked." Kuwabara felt left out.

"That one's easy." someone mumbled.

"Wait, who said that?" Yuusuke asked.

"I did." Kuwabara hadn't heard the dis.

"No, who agreed with Touya?"

"That would be me."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter 2))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oh, cliffie. I'm evil.

Not quite as angry with this fic (however i still refuse to name it), but I am mad at Idee (my muse).

Idee: what did I do?

You won't help me with WOTW.

Idee: you have to talk to Matik (my other muse) about that. I gave you the idea. Writing it's her job.

Sure it is. Whatever. This fic is going to be bi-weekly (every other week) starting now. I'll do it on the off weeks for WOTW, and hopefully I can get ALATIL up. 'till then, see ya. I just hope my comp work over the summer. I'll figure it out. anyway, thanks for reading and sorry if i was rude earlier. actually i wrote that part about three days ago. Hee Hee. that's sad. see ya. r&r and all that good stuff.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

5-12-05


	3. chapter 3

HPX 3

oops. i forgot to spell check this. oh well. i'm not doing it now. it's can't be that horrible. and if it is, i don't care. sorry.

Jordan: yeah, I wonder who sent that letter. I think it only _said_ it was from Dumbledore. Really it's from Goku, I just put HPxOver to throw people off. Sorry, that was mean. Why am I so mean to people in this? My other story isn't anywhere near this rude. To be honest that last sentence confused me. Mind writing it again? Do you have an account w/ fanfiction? I like to read people's bios and see who's reading my stories. I never know when I'll run into a good story either. Yeah, I'm weird. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll give you more if you give me more. Deal?

CHG: I'll tell you something along the lines of what my teacher told me when I tried to ask her to sponsor an anime club: wow, that's really cool… no. to tell you the truth, that was such a good idea that I almost used it, but I have other plans for Kuronue. ..wink wink.. mind if I put it somewhere else? That would be pretty funny, and besides, right about now the shock would probably kill Kurama, and I _know_ that you don't want that (more bio reading, am I obsessed?). yes, we love jin (we being… I'm not exactly who talks to me at night .). I'm glad you like the accent. Personally, I don't think its as strong as some people portray it, so I'm glad it didn't seem too subtle.

Sessho-luver: short sweet and simple. Thanks. Please keep reading.

Here's the deal people: I'll up date when I update. That doesn't mean I'll take forever. Weekly or bi weekly, like I've been doing. If there's a hiatus, you'll know. BTW: I don't know how well this site likes my computer at home, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this over the summer.

There, I've almost completely resisted the urge to horrible and cruel to people. I just have to deal with so many freaking retards, and now I can't take German b/c university students get freaking preference. OK. No more ranting. Here's your shfucking (I like that word, I just learned it today) chapter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((start chapter three)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Who said that?"

"I did."

"No, who agreed with Touya?"

"That would be me."

They all turned to the doorway where Koenma in teen form came striding into the kitchen.

"I was with you all morning and you didn't even bother to mention this!" Yuusuke was too pissed for shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it they would take it." Koenma didn't look sorry at all. "They don't know who you really are, and I want it to stay that way."

"Who exactly are 'they'?" Touya bluntly voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Wizards: humans who have managed to manipulate their energy in the form of spells."

"And why are we going?" Yuusuke was ready for murder.

"Some one known as the Dark Lord Voldemort threatens the balance between the three worlds. Everything you need to know about your mission and your cover is here." He dropped an two-inch-think monster of a manilla folder on the table. "That has some of the basic class objectives and material lists in it as well. You can copy those over with your responses."

"They're supposed to take the job!" Keiko was livid.

"Yes. Don't worry Keiko, everything will be fine."

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's those kids. Yuusuke couldn't teach a dog to eat breakfast!"

"Hey!"

"I think he can handle this."

Yuusuke picked up his list of objectives. "you really want me to teach them Reiki?"

"They already know about their energy and how to use it. You may as well teach them to do it properly. That tell you haw to deliver it." Koenma informed, nodding at the paper. "You may tell them about the other worlds, but they are not to know that you are involved with them."

"And what about this?" Kurama held up Kuronue's letter. He'd found his voice but still looked pale and didn't seem like he would be able to support himself standing.

"Oh, my," Koenma stared at the letter, "Now where would they have gotten… oh. I'll set this strait." Koenma snatched the letter from Kurama. The Fox's hand stayed outstretched for a bit as though he were stunned by the letter's sudden absence, but it soon began to tremble and he brought it down.

"I'd better take care of Hiei's too. I'll be able to find him faster." Keiko handed the last onopened letter and looked at Kurama with concern. "It's all there, guys, so read up. After your mission is stated and a little background on the wizarding world, it's divided into sections on each of your topics." He whistled lightly. A sturdy hawk-owl fluttered into the room and landed on the table nearly giving the skittish Fox a heart attack. "This is Lirin. She will serve as your owl, collectively. She will bring your responses to the school and serve any other communication needs you might have to and from the wizarding realm. She's a very smart animal. Just tell her who or where to go to and she'll find it if it's out there."

Lirin nipped affectionately at Kurama's fingers as if trying to calm the Fox and apologize for startling him, but he was already back in a daze. She chirped apologetically. Kurama snapped out of it and, tickling the back of her head, cooed softly, "It's OK."

"Well, that's it, and I'm off." Koenma announced and strode back out the door, the crew left with nothing but to stare at his back.

"I suppose we should see what this says." Touya picked up the briefing section and began to read aloud.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter three))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

OK. Here's how the language thing goes. Everyone knows English. Yuusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama went to school and Japanese high schools tend to teach English (we'll give Yuusuke the benefit of the doubt). Touya (I think) is supposed to be British of origin (or at least he is now) and Jin is supposed to be Irish; they speak English too. Hiei knows English because he's smart, been around for over three hundred years and picked it up some how. If you don't like that explanation, Kurama made him learn it. Kuronue knows everything. Enough said. The letters are written in English. Everyone here is speaking Japanese and they do until they get to the school or are talking to someone who is English. If it really matters, the mission background thingy is all in Japanese.

Note: "Meister" German- Master. Don't ask. I just decided that Kuronue was German of some sort.

So that's it. Like I said, I don't know how oftern I'll be able to update over the summer, but I'll try. All else fails, I'll type everything up and update it all the first chance I get. This is going to be a very boring summer.

I also had a breakthrough with my ALATIL story so this one isn't as frustrating. I'm even close to naming it, if I decide to do what I'm thinking of. All will be well.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

5-26-05


	4. Chapter 4

HPX 4

Well, I can update over the summer. I learned that with my other fic. The show will go on.

Random girl: how did I cut you off? Whatever. Here you are. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. I have my rude points too, as you may have seen.

Twin cats: here, don't cry. Here's more you can know, just don't expect to find it in any encyclopedia. Thanks for reviewing. Where's your quote from. It sounds familiar.

Sessho-luver: another cool review. Keep up the good work.

CHL: he's a'comin'. Patience. Just keep reading and reviewing.

Sorry to anyone I may have been rude to earlier. I'm an idiot sometimes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((begin chapter four)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The kitchen was nearly empty. Earlier, Toya, Yuusuke, and Keiko had taken turns reading aloud the information on the mission. Put simply, it was this: Voldemort was an evil wizard. He had discovered and was now using the two other worlds to his advantage. This upset the balance and was becoming dangerous. Their mission was to go to Hogwarts as teachers and protect the school and students; one in particular named Harry Potter. In addition to this, they were to teach the children different things that would be useful in resisting his onslaught should things go from bad to worse. The challenge was not to give too much away while they were at it. They could acknowledge the existence of the other two worlds, in fact it was encouraged, but they could show no actual connection to it themselves. Dumbledore was under the impression that they were licensed 'aurors,' similar, they were told, to demon hunters. They were to refer to Koenma and the like as their 'ministry' but were warned against using it too often. What was convenient was that, when it came to matters of "magic," Koenma and company was who the English Ministry of Magic dealt with. All this, of course, had been "summarized" by Koemna himself in twenty pages of fancy political writing.

As for wizarding background, they were informed of Voldemort's previous rise to power, educated in a few aspects of wizard culture and society, explained to of the workings of the school, and given a brief history of 'magic' and the Ministry there of. This crash course consisted of about one hundred pages. Needless to say, it was late.

After their 'reading party,' Touya and Jin departed with their personal readings and Yuusuke sat backwards in a chair at the table with his, Keiko reading 'over his shoulder.' Kuwabara, bored, had left long before.

Yuusuke stretched and yawned. "I can't do this anymore. My head hurts." He gathered up the papers and stood. "I have to go to bed. You comeing?" (They share a room. Hee hee. Don't think dirty, they aren't married, and this is Keiko.)

Keiko looked over at Kurama, involved in his own reading. "I think I'll stay with him." she replied softly.

Yuusuke nodded, understanding her concern. He bent down and pecked her on the cheek. "He'll be OK." he murmured in her ear, his arm over her shoulders in a half hug.

"I know. I just want to make sure he isn't up all night." Kurama flipped another page as if he didn't even notice their presence. Maybe he didn't. "I'll be up in a bit."

Yuusuke nodded and went upstairs. (awwww. Do'n't it just make you wanna puke?)

Keiko looked over at Kurama's mug. When Touya had begun to read, she'd gotten him a mug of tea. Though he sipped politely from it from time to time, she saw that it remained mostly full.

Kurama himself poured over the information in front of him. He seemed much better composed, but only to those who didn't know him. His face was set, his stare; icy. The panic had left his features. He sat, calm and collected, sifting through the words indifferently.

But Keiko knew better. When Kurama was angry or upset, he always put up this calm façade. He was still pale and his fingers twitched occasionally as he failed to control his trembling.

Keiko was beginning to wonder if he was actually reading the words in front of him when he turned over the last page and put it with the rest he'd read. He gathered them together, straitened them out, and deftly stood.

"Thank you for staying up with me." he said to her softly and retreated to his room. She watched him until he disappeared behind the door, sighed, and picked up his mug. She emptied the rest of its contents into the sink and went to bed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter four))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

yup, that's the end. ALATIL just took a dive, so I'm a little upset. So much for that. I'll figure something out.

See ya in two weeks.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

6-8-05


	5. Chapter 5

HPX 5

CHL: yes, Kuronue is coming. Usop (One Piece) has a new chant. 'Kuronue is coming! Kuronue is coming!' and no one's quite sure if he's serious. Well, I am. Kuronue IS in fact coming. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it and there is more… with Kuronue.

Mizuki Hikari: interesting? Is that good? You say continue, so I'm thinking yes. I read your bio. You speak Spanish. Do you read the Spanish fan fiction? And if so, do you know who 'Yue' (the yu yu hakusho one, not CCS) is?

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

Here's you fifth chapter since all of **two** people have asked for it. But y'know my friends, it only takes one. That doesn't mean you don't have to review. You never know if you'll be that one.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((start chapter five)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Nine and three quarters, I ask you." Touya complained as he, Jin, Kurama, and Yuusuke milled around between platforms nine and ten. In Koenma's report, it indicated that wizards had a habit of hiding things in impossible places. This was the most logical place to find a place called "platform 9 3/4." Now to find it.

"There." Kurama pointed as a red-haired boy ran at the barrier and passed through. They watched as a few more red-headed children, a boy with messy black hair and glasses, and a brunette girl went through followed up by a stern-looking red-haired woman. "Well," Kurama concluded, " I think we found platform 9 3/4."

"Hey guys!" Yuusuke started in surprise and the other three groaned softly at the sound of the way too cheerful and all too familiar voice: Botan. They turned and were and met with even more surprise. Tagging along behind her, was Yukina. Botan was dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt and Yukina sported the colonial, long-skirt, boots, and blouse look. The girls smiled and waved.

Following at a respectable distance, was Hiei. He was actually dressed "normally" this time. Though still wore his usual boots and ward, he dawned a pair of black jeans, matching, black, denim jacket, and a white t-shirt. His gravity-defying hair was combed down and pulled back into a bobby ponytail; white streaks in tact and present in his bangs. He dug his hands into his pockets as he scowled at the world.

"Hello, ladies." Kurama smiled and bowed politely. Jin and Touya followed suit.

"Hey Botan." Yuusuke greeted, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to be 'working ant the school' too." Yukina smiled brightly.

"Oh."

"I hat to interrupt," Kurama said, doing so, "But the our grows late. We should be going."

"Where?" Yukina asked, obliviously.

"Platform nine and three quarters." Touya growled.

"How?" Yuusuke pointed out.

"I've been watching." Kurama stated, "It seems that there is a portal and a weak illusion on the barrier. We need simply walk through."

"Portals." Yuusuke groaned.

"Well, let's be off." All five boys rolled their eyes at Botan's peppiness.

"Discretely," Kurama warned, "They probably wouldn't like it if we blew their cover; as weak as it is."

"They don't seem to be very discrete."

"We were looking for it, Yuusuke. And it was me who spotted it. Anyone else wouldn't notice."

"Let's just go."

"What's wrong, Hiei."

"I. Hate. London."

"And what exactly is wrong with it?" Touya took offense at the remark.

"England in general tends to be oppressive to anyone who isn't used to it." Kurama answered for the Jaganshi before he could be more offensive.

"That wasn't much better, Fox." Touya shot back.

"Le's jus' get a'goin', ne?" Jin said, attempting to avoid an all out brawl.

"Yes, shall we?" Kurama smirked.

((((((((((((border)))))))))))

"Harry, Ron, look." Hermione pointed to the aisle outside the compartment. The boys followed her finger to see seven people pushing into the compartment across from them.

"It's only a six person compartment." Ron marveled eyeing the two tall red-heads, a sizable, black-haired, obviously Asian man, and an average sized woman with blue hair. The last three were small but the sizes of the first three made up for it easily.

"There's no way they'll all fit." Harry pointed out.

"Ahh! You two are hopeless! That's not what I was talking about." Hermione ranted, "Do you seriously think those guys are students?"

"They could be seventh-years." Ron offered.

"We would have seen them around by now. Besides, there's no way they're seventeen."

"Teachers can ride the train." Harry reminded them, "We learned that third year."

"That's what I'm worried about." Hermione huffed.

"Why?"

"Third year was only one: our defense teacher. There's seven here."

"So?"

"So! So that means people are getting replaced!"

"How so?"

"Umbridge!"

Silence.

"That… can't be." Harry said, still mulling it over.

"It CAN, though. She still sent those reports. She hasn't actually been discredited, just… incapacitated."

"Who could get replaced?" Ron asked, voicing all their thoughts.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter five))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

yay, chapter five. So there it is. And that's it. I hope you've noticed that I'm being a lot nicer now.

Idee: you're faking.

Am not! Although, the ceasing of retarded reviews is good. I'm not saying who, so just assume the best, don't worry about it, and get on with your lives. There were only, like, three anyway.

Matik: that was rude.

I said I was being nice, not polite. Oi, this was a mistake. Just leave now. It would be nice if you'd review before you did though. I have great confidence that it won't be retarded because my story is no longer written with half a brain cell. It is now written with a whole brain cell!

Idee: -rolls eyes- wow, you're just on the up and up.

Matik: see? The so called "retarded reviews" are **your** fault.

You two can shut up now. Excuse me everyone, but I have to go kill some muses now since they are making me angry AND not helping. Seriously. I've had writer's block for 4 weeks now, and they haven't done a thing about it. Bye now.

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider

6-23-05


	6. Chapter 6

HPX 6

Soccergirl13: sorry, I was rude too. I do understand that fear but usually there's a warning on the story or at least a romance genre. I have had that happen, though. I'm glad you came back despite my insane cruelty to you. I apologize for my own rant. You don't have to be that deathly afraid of homosexual romance, though. I don't like it because it IS romance, but some of the shonen ai stuff is kind of cute. I'm not crusading, so I don't mind if you don't care. So just be a little more open and not quite so rough. You might run into someone who WILL be offended.

CHL: why was it funny? It's true. And tragic, really. I hate that woman. She is not only bad, but, by the unwritten code of teachers, she's the anti-teacher. She's a politician damaging the honorable position of teacher and mentor with her twisted schemes. But enough. Good for you. I'm glad your writer's block is broken. As for Kuronue, he should show up… I think next chapter, but he really isn't there until chapter eight. Just hang in there.

Kitroku: Yay you reviewed! Thank you! Can't wait for the next!

Jadewolf: thanks. Yes, I hear it almost every chapter, but I'm glad you're anxious. As I told CHL, next chapter, but not significantly until chapter 8. yes, he's going to loose it. And it was fun to write, just make sure you don't flip. No, my muses give me some good stuff, just not the stuff I want. I was thinking cliff, but a well is more original. And no, nothing worth doing IS easy. Too bad.

Kaaera: -dances- I have reviews! Very cool. Yes, people are getting replaced. Though, seven people for one teaching job sounds frighteningly interesting. You find out this chapter, so have fun! –thumbs up-

Davatari: sorry, cliffies this chapter, but I'll stop soon. Thank you. No, Rhode Island speak doesn't confuse me. Yes, swords are wicked cool, but yes they are sharp. Be careful, I don't want to loose a reviewer to death by sharp object. And don't worry, my sanity is questioned every day. All of us are nuts. I think it's cool.

Maybeso: here's more? Question: is that "may beso" or "maybe so"? it worries me. All in all, though, thanks for reviewing.

Note: When the characters speak, DADA is pronounced "DAY-duh" (ay is a long "a" and uh is like the up-side-down "e"-- a dead consonant). If that didn't mean anything to you, just pronounce it however you want. For those who don't know (like that's anyone), DADA is Defense Against the Dark Arts

When chara are talking, but it's not specified and there wasn't mention of a "conversation" it's probably extras speaking and it doesn't matter who's speaking. (ex. The first part of this chap.) later there will be conversations and it will be fairly obvious who is speaking. If it isn't, it doesn't matter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((begin chapter six))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The feast progressed in near silence between the three. Most of the familiar faces were present at the staff table. That confused them more. Tension and rumors ran through the hall.

"Which one do you think is the DADA?"

"Forget defense, who are the others?"

"I heard that Dumbledore got a security detail because of last year."

"Really?"

The tree of them knew that only when Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech would they find out.

Dumbledore stood. Immediately the hall quieted. Apparently the rest of the school had figures this out too.

"Before we turn in for the night, I'm sure there are some questions that many of you would like answers for." A rumble of agreement went through the hall. Dumbledore waited for a moment, then put up a hand up for quiet. "Nothing escapes these students and I'm sure that you all have noticed more than a few new faces than usual with us tonight." The hall hushed with tension. "Because of recent events, there have been some curriculum changes, and thus, staffing adjustments." Hermione gasped. "First off, we will be adding four new classes to our curriculum." A wave of whispers broke out through the hall. This was practically unheard of. Dumbledore continued through it. "A new class all together, Occlumency, will be taught by Professor Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei unwillingly stood as the hall erupted in applause though most of the school didn't even know what 'occlumency' was. "All students fourth year and up are required to take this course. Third years will be allowed upon request and/or evaluation." Hiei sat as the applause died down. "Next, we will have three alternative courses: Herbology, taught by Professor Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama stood, "Charms with Professor Touya Koriyuki," Touya followed Kurama, "And Divination with Professor Botan Kawa." Botan copied the boys. There was more polite applause from the hall. It died down and the three sat. "Eligibility for the Alternative classes is determined by evaluation. These are for fifth years and older. These are in a different style than what you are used to and rather untraditional, but they should be interesting. And, of coarse, the old ones will still be there." He smiled pleasantly. "We will be reinforcing our nursing staff this year with Miss Yukina Koorime. I don't think I need to explain why." Yukina stood and bowed politly. "And this year, we unfortunately have a few more staffing replacements than usual." This brought more tense whispering from the student body. Hermione, who had visibly relaxed until now, tensed up once again. "Our dear Professor Estrella (1), who has been with us for so many years, has, much to our disappointment, decided to retire. However, in his place, we will welcome Professor Jin Kaze Tsukai." Jin practically jumped out of his seat and gave a sloppy, Weasly-twin bow, ears twitching excitedly. The students clapped politely, some laughing at his performance, and stared in wonder at his clearly non-human appearance. As if in response to their question, Dumbledore spoke once more, "Professore Tsukai is of a clan of elvish windmasters. He has graciously come far from his home to teach these wonderful students." He eyed the Slytherines as if to say 'don't make a liar of me.'

"I won't keep you all waiting any longer. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Yuusuke Urameishi." The hall erupted in applause and cheering as Yuusuke stood, perplexed. As the hall regained order, he got an idea. "Now…"

"Ahem." The hall fell dead silent. Hermione jumped at the sound while Harry cringed more strongly than the rest of the rest of the Gryffindor table which, in turn, cringed more strongly than the other two tables. The Slytherins seemed to come to attention.

/That was different./ he thought.

/Was she really that bad/ Kurama mused.

Yuusuke looked at all of the eyes focused on him. "Sorry," he chuckled at his own joke, "I couldn't resist." He patted the back of his head sheepishly.

There was a collective sigh throughout the hall and a few laughs. The Slytherins visibly deflated. A resounding **–SMACK-** echoed through the room.

"Ow!" Yuusuke glared at Botan who'd hit him and sat back down looking a little sore.

Dumbledore, in contrast with the rest of the room, found this little prank great fun. He chuckled heartily. "This year should be interesting, to say the least." he finally got out, wiping his eyes. "Now," he got back to business, "Professor Bins, who has been teaching the students of Hogwarts for 563 years…" Everyone looked as if they would have a heart attack if he finished his sentence.

/Professor Bins? Retire/ the thought floated through the hall.

"…has decided to take a breather, figuratively of course." A gasp rippled through the hall. "Ah, and it seems that his replacement _has_ managed to join us tonight."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter six))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mwahahahahaaaa! Cliffie. Of course, some of you probably already know what's going to happen. Sorry this was late. I got a wee bit sidetracked. But here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.

A few things to say. (1) Estrella (es-TRAY-ya) corny, I know. It means star in Spanish. I don't know the astronomy teacher's name, so I made one up. I made a lot of things up. Last names, the "elvish windmaster" thing. And how does Yuusuke know about Umbridge? It's Hogwarts. Everybody knows everything, even if they weren't there.

That's it. Until we meet again!

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider

06-12-05


	7. Chapter 7

HPX 7

Ok, I'm kind of pissed at the moment. Here's the deal. Some jackass has the _gall_ to send me a "review" and tell me, and I quote, "sorry, your summary is just bad." I respond, NO FUCKING SHIT! Y' damn well think! This was a first chapter review when there are six chapters up. There is no evidence to suggest that this person even read the first chapter. If they had they would have found that when I wrote that, I was in hate with this story. Had they read further, they would have found that I don't even know quite where this is going, therefore do not really have a decent summary or even plot to speak of. Tell me something. What idiot honestly expects a story entitled "Random HP xover that I refuse to name" or some nonsense of the type to be profound let alone have an earth-shattering summary? It may or may not be exceptional, but who would expect it? And honestly, for a twenty-word summary, I think my others are truly works of art, considering the word limit. Don't you think I would sense that "this a random piece of shit that I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down, and happened to post it because I was bored" was a bit bad. I know a bad summary when I see it. That is a bad summary. If I'm not in a mood to read a story with a bad summary, you know what I do? I don't bother with it. That's right. Profound notion isn't it. If a story sounds bad I don't read it. Amazing concept isn't it. You took the time to freaking review, at least say something about the story. Reviews are to tell people what you think of the story, not that they have an unattractive summary. I would appreciate a ' your summary is bad, but the story seems decent.' Or 'the summary sucks and the story matches it.' I know I have a bad summary. Thank you. Are you going to comment on my lovely chapter titles, too? And…

Well, I could go on like that for ages. But you guys want a story, not a rant, don't you. That kind of would have been a review response, but I doubt, they would get this far. The moral: I don't mind negative reviews as long as they are good nature and/or constructive. If it's obvious like 'the title 'I hate this story, you probably shouldn't read it' sucks,' don't tell me. I know. If it's 'I didn't like what you did with this chara' or 'maybe you should take this a different direction' or even, 'you spelled toya wrong' I will gladly thank you for your advice. I prefer those. It gives me something to live up to. Honesty is awesome, stupidity is punishable by death. Even soccergirl13's first review was better than the one mentioned above. At least she (I'm making assumptions) read it. Yaoi is a valid concern and bringing it up at least tells me what readers expect or want. Um, yeah, that was kind of still ranting. I'm done now.

Now, for some friendlier responses.

CHL: ok ok. Here you go. Don't explode. Just calm down.

Pan: You're smart. I was hoping that no one would notice that. Luckily, I don't think many did. Anyway, shhhh, don't tell. Honestly, though, I think Jin's class will turn up most interesting. I mean, think about it: Jin as a teacher. Hiei is bound to be a hard ass. Nothing exactly interesting planed, but confusing for the students.

Jadewolf: hey, that was one of my two, maybe three if you're picky, cliffies in history. So don't complain. I hate them too, so I don't do it often unless I'm in a particularly torturous mood. Sorry about the delay (esp after a cliffie) but I had a lot going on and I didn't feel like typing (you try typing flag routines till two in the morning for a week and then typing one of these babies up). Anyway, Kuro will be here shortly, but he's not big in this chap yet. Just hold on.

Kaaera: Thanks. That name sound familiar now, though it might have just been the examiner. Anyway, it works. You won't be offended if I don't change it, will you? It's OK if you don't know. It is kind of obvious if you want to put the effort into it, but I don't want people to. You're good. And yes, Kurama's class in quite different if I do say so my self.

Reina Bara: well, happy birthday to you. Your reviews aren't harsh. I like those kind. Believe it or not, they're different than the one I was talking about above. Thanks for pointing those out. I'm pretty sure Umbridge says both, but I could be wrong. I only have the first three books at my disposal for reference. You'll forgive me if I'm too lazy to change them at the moment? Anyway, I don't want you to stop. It helps, and I will eventually use it. And actually, I'm just as picky as you. Just lazy in this story. Thanks a lot for your help.

Thanks to all who reviewed (except that jackass). Now that I've rambled enough, on with the fic.

FYI: non-yaoi, non-shonen-ai, non-romance for that matter (see bio). I'm all into the fraternal relationships, so it might seem weird, but it's not meant that way. Take it as you list, but it isn't there. (once again, see bio.)

Alright! ENOUGH! Here's you story.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((begin chapter seven))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The entir hall followed the head master's gaze. It led them to the great double doors at the hall's end: the main entrance. A man–sort of—leaned on one of them looking deceptively small next to them. He pulled his foot away, no longer preventing the other door from closing, and pushed it lightly so that it clicked gently shut.

"I apologize," he called hoarsely (which only carried to the staff table because of the immense silence), bowing in the same polite fashion that Yukina had, "I was detained. Am I interrupting?"

"No, professor, you're just in time." Dumbledore replied.

Kurama was perhaps the most shocked of the crowd of starers watching the newcomer make his wayto the staff table. The color was gone from his face. His whole body trembled. His breathing came in short heavy gasps. Yuusuke and Hiei, the closest youkai to him, could almost feel his quickened, nervous heartbeat pulse in their own chests.

/I'm not seeing this. It's impossible./

"K'" the dead sound escaped his lips. He could say no more.

"This, students," Dumbledore addressed the group, "is your history professor for the year."

The man stood in front of the students—except, he wasn't a man, not quite. He had the general appearance of a man. He was tall and pale—he was Snapeish in that sense—and had long, sleek, black hair pulled into a high pony-tail that still managed to brush his hips. His steal-grey eyes ((does anyone know what color eyes Kuro really does have? I've heard blue, purple, grey and everything in between. And I can't tell by watching the movie. Umm… let's see…)) His steal-grey eyes sparkled with the mischief and playfulness of the Weasley twins but behind the sparkle was a cold malice, wisdom, and command that could rule the world some day… maybe even had. That cruelty made him seem less human, but what blew all illusion of being human were the two pointed ears adorned with several earrings each and the large, black, bat-like wings protruding from his back. They fluttered as he bowed again, this time, in greeting.

"I'd like you all to welcome, Professor Victor Levi Kuronue."

((((((((((((border))))))))))

Kurama, despite the fact that he new it already, gasped at the name. It was as if that name solidified the whole thing, made it real; sealed him in this eternal nightmare that was determined to haunt him. He wanted to wake up. This was just another insane shadow of the past that played cruelly with him in the night. He wanted it to go away. He didn't want his past anymore. He wished it would go away; leave him alone. Leave him alone in the hell he'd created for himself and stop twisting it; making it worse. Hadn't he suffered enough on his own?

/I don't want to be here. Let me go! I just want to wake up/

Suddenly, he realized that his eyes were closed. Opening them, he found himself staring up at the canopy of an old-fashioned western bed. /it was a dream, but how did I get here/

His eyes and the sides of his face felt wet. He reached up to wipe it away. A trail of water ran from his eyes to wet part of his hair. /Tears./ he realized.

He now noticed Hiei silently observing him from a chair by the bed, a book set in his lap. He didn't seem to notice that his friend had been crying in his sleep. /He's ignoring it. He's probably used to it by now./

Kurama quickly brushed the tears away and took a deep breath. He knew that Hiei had an explanation for this; the small fire youkai didn't seem concerned at their surroundings. Hiei was jut waiting until his friend was ready.

The Fox tested the ground by sitting up slowly. Hiei didn't stop him; he hadn't been seriously injured. That was good. He didn't feel injured. That was reassuring.

"So," he began softly, not looking at Hiei, "What happened?"

"The simple answer?"

"What other answer is there?"

"The one only you would know."

"Then tell me what you know."

"Basically: You freaked out when you saw Kuronue."

/So it wasn't a dream. We're at this freak school and so is Kuronue./

"What do you remember?" Hiei asked uncharacteristically gently.

Kurama stared blankly ahead; still somewhat in shock. "Just the headmaster introducing him." he all but whispered.

"Black-out." Hiei mumbled to himself.

"What?" Kurama finally turned to look at him.

"Black-out." Hiei repeated, audibly this time, "You still 'conscious' when I brought you here." Hiei clarified, "We said you weren't feeling well." he explained before Kurama could ask. "Botan made something up about some 'jet-lag.'" he sounded out the word as if it were a joke.

"You know jet-lag is real, right?"

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a moment, each processing what he had learned. ((minus the existence of jet-lag))

"Are you OK?" Hiei finally asked, uncomfortable with the question.

"I don't know." Kurama stated simply.

"Is it really him?"

Kurama snapped to attention. The idea hadn't occurred to him. "I really don't know."

"Maybe you should find out."

Kurama was silent.

"You should talk to him." Hiei suggested.

"Why?"

"You're going to be here with him for nine months. You need to be able to work around him and find out who he is. If it _is_ Kuronue, you need to work it out, whatever happened between you two. In order to do that, you have to talk to him."

Kurama hugged his knees to his chest and rested his face in them.

"I can't." came his muffled reply.

Hiei'd expected this. He sighed. He'd really wanted to leave this to Kurama; let him work it out on his own. That was really the best way to do things. But Kurama couldn't do this on his own—or wouldn't.

"If I may ask, what _did_ happen between you two?"

There was a pause. "I killed him." Kurama answered flatly.

Hiei was taken aback. For all of the hero worship Kuronue received from the Fox and what he knew of the thieves' relationship, he found such a notion inconceivable.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you will." Kurama answered him coldly.

"I don't believe that you believe that."

"Need I repeat myself?"

"No." Hiei sighed, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Kurama lifted his head and mulled over the idea. "Alright," he agreed. "It was about 200 years ago… I think. We'd just pulled off a heist, a good one. We were about to get away with it, but his pendant broke. I never knew why, but he always had it with him. He loved that thing. It broke and fell, and he went after it, but was caught in a trap. He was badly injured…" Kurama trailed off. Tears began to wet his eyes. He hugged his knees and buried his face in them once more.

"And…" Hiei urged him on. In those few incidences that he felt guilty, he often found a confession helped. If Kurama didn't finish this now, he probably never would. He knew Kurama would never get over this by himself. The cards had to be out.

"And… I left him."

/It makes sense./ Hiei couldn't help but think/If Kuronue was that badly injured, neither of them would have gotten away with so much as their lives, let alone what they'd gone for./ That wouldn't help though.

"That doesn't mean you killed him."

"He was my first, only, and best friend; the first person who cared whether I live or died. To anyone else, I wasn't even significant enough to be hated." Kurama turned to Hiei, tears streaming unchecked down his face. "And I left him to DIE! I heard his cries, felt his pain, and did nothing. Then I left, sold the loot, and moved on to another region; all without a second thought. We were partners, friends, brothers. He trusted me—counted on me—and I betrayed him!"

"Then he was a stupid friend." Hiei glared coldly at the Fox.

"What? How dare you say that!"

"If he was that badly injured, there was no way both of you were going to get out of there alive. If he was just counting on you to try to save him and forfeit your own life for nothing, then he was a jackass. Any real friend would have wanted you to leave."

Kurama started at this statement. Kuronue _had_ told him to leave, hadn't he?

"He did." Kurama said softly, turning away from Hiei.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me to leave."

"There you go. He knew that both of you would die if you tried to help him. Kurama, he would have died no matter what you did. He didn't want you to go down with him."

Kurama hung his head. "Maybe."

"You don't think he sees it that way. You know it's true but you're still afraid that he holds it against you. That's why you don't want to talk to him.

"Remember when Yakumo's man impersonated Kuronue?"

Kurama nodded.

"I wasn't there when you fought. I don't know what happened then. What I do know is that, through that experience, you found some sort of peace. I don't understand how or why, but you did. You confronted that part of your past and were able to work through it. You were pretty messed up for a while, but you came through it more secure in your self and more sure of what had happened that day

"You've been shaken again. You need to face him; know what happens. If you don't, you'll never be sure of your self again. You have to get past this, you have to talk to him."

Ater a while, Kurama nodded slowly.

"Good." Hiei got up. He poured a cup of tea and came back. Sitting down next to Kurama on the bed, he handed the tea to him. Kurama took it with less trembling hands.

Hiei carefully put an arm around Kurama's shoulders. He was new to the gesture and a bit unsure of it, but he felt that Kurama needed it and he was _not_ going to hug the Fox. (/The things I do for people./--Hiei)

Kurama was surprised by the gesture from Hiei but accepted it.

"Do you think you'll be OK?" Hiei asked, still uncomfortable with this roll.

Kurama nodded.

"Alright. Drink that and get some rest. I'll find him and tell him that you want to talk to talk to him in the morning. You think you'll be ready by then?"

"Tonight."

"Hn?"

"Tonight." Kurama repeated, "I can't start classes in this state and more time isn't going isn't going to do anything. I want to see him tonight."

"And _I_ want you to have time to calm down. I'll get him in an Hour, OK?"

"Alright."

"Good. Finish your tea and I'll give you some space, 'kay?" /Which am I, his nurse or his mother/

Kurama nodded and took another sip of his tea.

Hiei got up and left the room.

In the hall, he kept careful watch from a post just outside of the door. His jagan glowed faintly behind the ward, holding barriers up around the room. He'd probably just ripped his friend's soul wide open. He didn't ant anyone to take advantage of that. He'd check out security later. For now, he created his own.

Now, he settled in for an hour's wait.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter seven))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sorry for the delay. I had a lot going on. Still do, but I can get to a computer now. I had two band camps. The first one, I didn't want to do anything after, and the second, I still didn't want to do anything. As I have mentioned to some people, I was typing flag routines until any time between twelve and two in the morning and was not any mood to do any more typing. I told you all, I'm worse at typing than a cat with four broken legs (that was sick, but it's true. No using cats to type your fics, guys.).

Neways, that's that. Be gone with thee… well, review first, but after that, be gone. I shall return in approximately two weeks. Until then, have a nice day (well, several).

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider.

08-10-05


	8. Chapter 8

HPX 8

Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Raye, Kat, Sarah, Tony, Jessica, Anah, and Teri. Happy birthday to all of us. And a merry unbirthday to all of you. Yes, it is my birthday, and everyone else on that list has a birthday within a week from today on either side in chronological order. I'll let you all guess which one is me. Anyway, I figured you would get a present today too. My first ever BIRTHDAY POST! Here are some review responses and then the fic.

Kaaera: (where does that name come from, anyway?) you are not flaming. Actually, a beta reader would be nice. My friends here just make fun of me. That 'roll/role' thing is just 'cause I'm stupid and can't spell. Someone did mention me getting sloppy in my other stories too. I guess it's harder than I thought. These might be a bit more sloppy until we get our key board fixed. It kind of died, do I'm typing this on a sticky one, but you didn't need to know that. I would love a beta reader. (I was supposed to have one at one point, but she loses comp privileges so much that I can't really do anything.) How 'bout if I e-mail you my next chap? Hiei playing 'mommy' wasn't really meant to be funny, but I noticed how stupid it was so I kind of added a bit of humor to it. And don't beat yourself up over the Kuronue thing, I told you I didn't want people thinking about it. As for what happened to Kuro, even he doesn't know that so you'll just have to wait. And, yeah, he isn't in the show much (if at all) I think the only place he shows up is in the movie. If you were one of my friends here I'd lend it to you. I think it's pretty good. But yeah, he's one of my faves too. Anyways, thanks for the long review. I better move aon so people don't get mad at me and so you can read the story. (p.s. I have school next week. It's quite stressful. I don't want to go back.)

CHL: you're in luck. I figured it would be nice for a b-day update, so here's the next chap already. And, finally, here's Kuronue. Enjoy, and sorry for keeping you in suspense.

Jadewolf: your outraged consoling is most appreciated. As are your praises for my work. I hope this is soon enough for your liking (don't come to expect it). Thanks. Keep reviewing, and I will keep writing.

Pan Jaganshi: Yay, Kuronue! Yeah, some other people noticed some things like that. I now have a beta reader, so that should fix a lot. I have updated, so here you are. Enjoy.

FrozenBlueRose: blue roses, cool. Someone pointed out to me that blue is the only color that isn't grown. Isn't that a neat little bit of nothing that you never wanted to know? Anyway, here's more. Yes, I love Kuro. The saying is no longer 'Sirius lives,' but 'Kuronue lives.'

Anorethunbound: (how does one pronounce that?) Bad reviews are also accepted; it says so in my bio. Thank you for your consideration.

FYI: non-yaoi, non-shonen-ai, non-romance for that matter (see bio). I'm all into the fraternal relationships, so it might seem weird, but it's not meant that way. Take it as you list, but it isn't there. (once again, see bio.)

Additional FYI: 'kay, like I said, very fraternal. In this story in particular, Kuro and Kura are, well, like brothers. Kuro's older (600) than Kura (400). Umm… yeah, I thought that was going to be longer. Oh well, on with the fic.

"_You're dead!"_

"_I got better."_

--from _A Modest Destiny_, squidi. net (which is going down +tear+)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((begin chapter eight))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A knock at the door.

"Come in." The voice didn't feel like his own. As the door opened, he got up and set down his still half full tea cup. The door closed and he finally looked on the man.

It was indeed Kuronue.

"Jaganshi said you wanted a word." Kuronue spoke in a low voice as if it hurt to speak any louder.

Kurama brought himself to look into his ex-partner's eyes. He flared his energy slightly. "Do you know who I am?"

A pause. "I believe so." The same soft voice. Kuronue cocked half a smirk; not of triumph like usual, but one of near relief. "Kurama," he breathed, "So the rumors are true."

"Yes," Kurama affirmed.

Suddenly, Kurama found himself in a rib-crushing hug. Kuronue, forgetting his own strength, lifted his friend a full foot from the ground.

"Gods Kurama, it's been forever." Kuronue said, probably more to himself than to the Fox. Gently, he set his friend back on the ground and stopped crushing him. Kurama was silent.

"It's really you," Kuronue yammered on, "I knew you couldn't be gotten rid of that easily. I've heard all about you. You've got an awesome rep, even now. Is it true you're living with humans? Kami! You smell, must be. What's it like? How did you manage it? You clever fox… what's wrong?" He looked down at the Fox and sobered immediately.

Kurama's head was hung, face hidden by angle and bangs. He trembled slightly but said nothing.

"Kurama?" Kuronue put a hand on the red-head's shoulder and bent slightly so he could see his friend's face. Kurama looked strait into his eyes, his own filled with tears.

"I thought you were dead." he said quietly but almost accusingly.

Kuronue smiled disarmingly and shrugged. "I got better." /Let him hit me. It'll make his day./ he thought, but blow came.

Kurama stared at him, apparently hurt by his choice of time to joke. Kuronue leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I s'pose I owe you a proper explanation. Y'know, something a little more descriptive than 'I got better.'" He'd only been half kidding. "Don't ask me how, but somehow I got out of that mess. After that, long story short, I got better. ((that was SOOO much more descriptive)) I tried to find you, but after a few years, I figured you'd probably started over. If I came back, it'd probably screw that up. 'Sides, I kinda liked this 'bein' dead' thing. You weren't the only one fooled. So I decided to start over. I settled down and became 'Levi, the blacksmith.' A little thieving on the side, but just for fun and far from 'home.' Then Koenma found me. He came to me with this stuff about wizards and what-not. Said if I helped him, no one else would find out what he knew about me so long as I behaved. I liked my new life, so I came. And here I am."

Silence.

"Don't tell me that this whole time you blamed yourself for my 'death.'"

"I ran away. I left you."

"You did what I told you to. I'd 've murdered you myself if you'd done anything else."

"You're not angry?"

"No." Kuronue threw an arm around Kurama's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm just glad you're OK—through everything."

Kurama pressed his face into Kuronue's chest and sobbed. He sank to the ground. Kuronue slid down the wall, following him. He wrapped his other arm around his friend and let the Fox cry against him.

"Geeze, Kid. If I had known that's what you thought all this time, I'd 've found you for sure. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

There was a period of silence broken only by the occasional sniffle from Kurama.

"Kurama," Kuronue said when the Fox had calmed down a bit, "I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me for leaving you like that?"

Kurama looked up at him with shock. But only for a moment. He got over it and smiled. "Only if you can forgive me."

"Done."

Kuronue expected his friend to to get up, but Kurama just laid his head back on his chest. /He didn't even do this when he was a kid. He's gone uber soft. But, then again, he _is_ a human, now. Humans are different. Maybe more than his body's become human./ It didn't seem to bother him though. He held Kurama tighter.

"You know? To be honest, I really didn't know you'd be here. What's it like to be the toddler's lackey?"

When no answer came, he looked down to find Kurama fast asleep. A small hint of a smile played on his face while his last tear glistened and dried on his cheek. The Fox didn't want it to be a dream anymore.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter eight))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

come to think of it, that was a little mellow for a birthday post, but what are ya gonna do?

OK, people have been a li'l ooc lately. It's done now. Away with the sappy stuff. It's gone. Bye bye. Now that that all is over we can get to the Malfoy bashing and all around ass kicking. That'll pick things up a bit. Bye now.

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider

08-18-05


	9. Chapter 9

I LIIIIIIIIVE! Sorry, it's been so long. I updated and then I had a butt load of things to do and then school started and then I got lazy and didn't want to type it and then marching season started and then I had to do sound for _Still Life with Iris_ (which really is an awesome show) and then I typed it and then I sent it to my new beta reader and then I got side tracked and then tech/hell week started and then I had another butt load of things to do and then I had to finish proofing this and then my band director said 'since I don't have anything for you guys to do right now you can have the day off' and then I went outside and taught TOAFAQ all I knew about rifles (the ones you spin, not the ones you shoot people with) and then I went to the library and then I got on a computer and then I checked of some pictures of our state competition on the net and then I finished proofing this and then I posted it and now you're reading it.

Wow, how spastic was that? So anyway, sorry and I'll let classes begin like mine did three months ago. Oh, and I don't know where the whole review response thing is going. First off their really long because I'm windy and second, I hear no one is allowed to anymore. I might get one of those blog things that my friends keep trying to make me do and do that like Purplehairedwonder. That sounds like a good idea. Anyway, no responses (know that I love you all, though). Just story. Enjoy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((chapter nine begins)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" 'Alternative Herbology,' which one teaches that?" Ron asked Hermione as they made their way to said class.

"Minamino, the red-head, but he fell ill last night. Rotten luck."

"Who ever heard of a classroom Herbology lesson?" Harry complained.

"I think he's still sick," Hermione told him, "we probably won't even have a real lesson today."

"Whatever," Ron replied. "So long as he doesn't have a dragon dung fetish, I'm happy."

They walked into the classroom, and weren't surprised to find most of the class there and no teacher.

The friends took their seats in the three consecutive desks that seemed to have been reserved for them and waited. After a few minutes, just when chatter began to pick up, the door opened.

"Silence, now." The all too familiar voice slithered into the room. None other than Professor Snape followed.

Silence was immediately bestowed. The professor passed out a stack of papers. original

"Your _teacher_," the word dripped with disdain, "would like you to complete these. No talking. Begin." Snape sat down at the desk and quills began scratching. Harry looked down at the paper.

_Please explain what you know about the following species. Consider the properties, where they are found and the maturation cycles to start with. _

_1. Devil's Snare_

_2. Spitfire_

_3. Mandrake_

_4. Deadly Vetch_

/Deadly Vetch/ The list went on. Harry thought he could write books on some, while he'd never even heard of others; Spitfire, for example, but he could guess on that one. What he was upset about was that this brand new teacher was giving them a pop quiz on the first day of school, and wasn't even there to hear their protests and tell them off about their complaints.

After ten minutes of nervous groans, nail chewing, and foot tapping from the students, Snape brightened as if he had just remembered something--though Harry doubted that he had ever forgotten.

"Oh, yes," Everyone wondered how this could get worse, and began to loathe this new teacher almost as much as they loathed Snape. "He specifically told me to assure you, 'No Pressure.'" He scoffed at the remark and settled smugly back into his chair.

/No pressure. Yeah right./ Harry thought as he continued to fabricate horrible and gruesome properties for the 'Deadly Vetch.'

Several minutes later, the door opened again. "Thank you very much, professor."

"Not at all, _professor_." Snape left.

The new professor set down his bag on the desk and turned to meet them, his long, red hair trailing his movement.

"Good morning class." His emerald green eyes sparkled as he beamed his friendliest, most inviting smile at them.

A few polite grumbles responded.

He crossed his arms and leaned back on the desk. "Why is it so quiet?" he asked, perplexed.

"Snape said not to talk."

"It's a pop quiz."

"What they said."

His smile turned to a disappointed frown. "Pop-quiz? Who told you that?"

There was silence. No one had actually _said_ it was a 'pop-quiz.'

"I didn't say you couldn't talk. I wanted you to. I want to see what the class knows."

"But Snape…"

"Forget it. I'll talk to him. You were supposed to have 20 minutes to put what you know and 10 to converse. We'll do that now. You have ten minutes to confirm your answers with your classmates. This is not for a grade. If you don't know it, don't write anything. Do _not_ make things up," he glanced at some papers, "I don't expect you to know some of these. He _did_ tell you that this is 'No Pressure,' right?"

There were a few grumbles of consent as the students turned to each other to confer.

"Of course! No one Snape hates so openly could be that bad," Ron pointed out.

"Hey, we're supposed to be comparing answers," Hermione snapped. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Time," Minamino called when appropriate. "Names. Quills down." When his order had been obeyed, he raised a long silver rod about a foot in length and at most a pencil's width. Either works.

"Where did that come from?" Harry whispered to his companions.

"I don't know," Hermione hissed back. "He didn't have it a second ago."

"_Cómet Papiéren_," the teacher commanded with a light swish and jab of the rod. The silver gleamed with intricate engravings as it moved. All at once, the papers darted toward him. The class watched in awe as the papers filed themselves into his vertically extended right hand. He used his index finger to keep the papers from over shooting, snapped his hand shut over the completed stack, and immediately began to leaf through them with his unoccupied left hand to make sure they were all there.

"Where'd it go?" Harry asked Hermione. The silver tool, apparently a wand, had disappeared.

"I don't know, but he's left handed."

"Ambidextrous." She looked up to find the red-head looking at her seriously.

"What?"

"Ambidextrous: I can use both hands equally well."

"I know what it means, but how…"

"Good hearing. But I believe Hiei truly is left handed."

"Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?"

"The wand."

"Oh, elsewhence."

"Right. How?"

Kurama winked. "Magic."

He set the papers down on his desk. "Well, I'll keep the intro short. We've a lot to do and much less time then we'd need to do it. I apologize for this morning's incident. The way news travels in a school, I'm sure you all have heard that I was not feeling well last night, so I didn't have the time I wanted to set up."

/Set up/ The thought floated through the class. "Anyway, I am Professor Shuichi Minamino." He waved to the class with his right hand. Despite the speed and force with which the papers had flown at him, there was not a single paper cut. Hermione noted this and marveled.

"I must warn you that the plants you will be working with in this class are moderately to extremely dangerous." Neville gulped. "However, as long as you listen to and follow my instructions carefully, we shouldn't have any problems. Should we encounter any, I _do_ know how to handle these plants and the ones responsible will be dealt with accordingly. I think that about covers it. I will look through those papers tonight and see what I need to teach you. Now, I thought I would start out with a little demo, so if you'll follow me, we can begin." He picked up his bag and left the room. Shrugging, fifteen students followed suit.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((chapter nine ends)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright, so that's that. Hope you had fun. I just had to torture them a bit. For more than one reason too. I also had to have a reason for Kurama and Snape to hate eachother or I have a feeling that they would become best friends and that would displace Hiei and Kuronue. So yeah, don't worry about it. I'll make up for torturing the little beasts. I already have, you just have to wait for it.

Oh, and please check out my one-shot, 'Karma Courtesy of Kate.' Although it says it's Death Note you really don't have to know the story. I wrote it so my English teacher would get it, so please just tell me what you think. Personally I thought it was kind of humorous in a dark evil sort of way. Anyway, see ya later. Until then… TTFN: Ta-Ta For Now! (I'm so spastic today)

Liebe sie von Doomschneider


End file.
